


【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (2.5)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7





	【All嘉】Dye with you（abo） (2.5)

王嘉爾回到家後，腦袋裡想的竟然都是林在范剛剛扯開鈕扣，有點微醺的樣子，結實的胸膛必定是有練過的，寬闊的肩膀彷彿一下就能把自己摟到懷裡…

這時，林在范打電話叫王嘉爾立馬過去公司一趟。

“快… 哈… 我快不行了… 快過來…”王嘉爾在電話的另一頭聽得可是滿臉通紅，剛剛的喘息聲… 王嘉爾想不了那麼多，馬上就開了車趕到公司，按了電梯之後便衝進了林在范的辦公室。

“在范哥…？你在哪？啊！嚇到我了…”林在范躲在門後面，等到王嘉爾一進門後，馬上就把門關上也順帶鎖上了門。

“嘉嘉…”王嘉爾轉了頭過去看林在范。

“在…范哥…？你… 唔！”林在范現在衣領被扯的凌亂，頭髮因汗水而變得濕淋淋的，眼神銳利的就像要把王嘉爾吃下肚一樣。

“逃不掉的。”王嘉爾還沒聽清楚林在范說的話，就被人壓到辦公桌上，捏住下巴，狠狠的輕吻了上去。

或許是因為太著急，兩人嘴裡的血腥味漸漸散了開來，林在范的舌頭狠狠的侵略著王嘉爾嘴裡的每個角落，直到王嘉爾一直忘記呼吸，都快被憋死了，林在范才肯從對方奶味的小嘴裡退出來，順便還牽了幾絲銀線，在林在范的眼裡，王嘉爾那原本清澈，卻又被蓋上些許情慾的雙眼簡直是最好的春藥。

林在范的手從王嘉爾的衣服下襬伸了進去，抓到胸前的突起便開始富有技巧性的揉捏著，被碰到敏感處的王嘉爾雙腿馬上就軟了下來，林在范見狀，趕緊將一隻腿切進對方的雙腿之間，不僅讓對方不會掉下去，還能順便掌握對方的命根子。

“在范哥… 不要…”王嘉爾感覺到插進雙腿間的林在范，想說撒嬌就能放過他。

“寶貝，太遲了，我們還有好多時間可以玩呢…”林在范刻意壓低聲音，朝著王嘉爾的耳邊講話，最後還順帶吹了口氣。

“不要… 嗯？”王嘉爾睜開了眼，感覺褲子似乎有股黏液。

“原來是夢…”王嘉爾的語氣中帶著自己也不知道的失落感。


End file.
